A sibling at last
by Xover-girl
Summary: One night, Ken had a little meeting with his parents and he gets the biggest surprise in his life. read and review. No flames please.


I own nothing. Hope you like it. No flames.

* * *

While the sun was setting, Ken was working on his homework while eating his dinner that his mother gave him but it's taking him a while to finish it. Today was mystery meat, which he dislike a lot so he gave it to his best friend that he knows. Wormon seems to like a lot the mystery meat which gets Ken grossed out a little bit.

"History… blah blah, I need a break."

"You've been working on a lot of homework since you came from school, Ken. Take a rest."

"Almost done." He said.

(One hour later)

"Uh… Ken… didn't you say almost done one hour ago?"

"Sorry. There, now I am." Ken said while closing the book of history class. He got up and then laid down on his bed with exhaustion. He looked at his watch. "Eight thirty. I guess I have some time to watch T.V."

He then heard someone knocking on the door. "Come in." He responded. His mother walked in while caring some laundry.

"I hope I'm not interrupting you, dear."

"No, not at all."

"I did your laundry that you were suppose to do but since you had a good reason not to do it, I just did it since you didn't have anymore underwear."

"Uh.. okay. You feel better, do you? I've heard that you've been getting sick a lot. Did you go to the doctor?"

"Of course, there's nothing wrong with me at all. Where's wormon?"

"I don't-"

"Ken, your squishing me!" Wormon said.

"Sorry, but mom, what does he mean "nothing's wrong with you?" You go to the bathroom to throw up every morning."

"Let's talk about this in the living room." She said. "After you put this close in your closet. Hang them and fold them." She said while giving him two baskets of clothes. Ken managed to fold and put away his clothes in just thirty minutes, which made it nine o clock. He left his room and went to the living room seeing his parents sitting together in the couch. But there faces looked like if they were worried. It just reminded him of his sad memory when he discovered that his brother Sam died. He just hope it isn't bad news.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Ken and wormon? Do you have a moment." His father asked. Ken shook his head and sat down the couch.

"What is it?"

"There are gonna be a few changes in our live soon."

"What kind of changes? Please! Don't tell me that we have to move!"

"…Yeah." His father said. That got Ken in shock.

"But where?" He asked anxiously.

"It's close by here."

"What?…. where not leaving somewhere else far away?"

"No. You like it here, do you?"

"Yes but… was there something else?"

"That wasn't exactly what we wanted to tell you, Ken." His mother said. "You see, we don't know if your really gonna take it well but-" Then suddently she felt this queasy feeling in her stomach that she rushed to the bathroom. Ken, wormon and his father heard the sound that came from the bathroom.

"Ken, does that always happen to humans?" Wormon asked.

"Not… always… this isn't normal… right dad?"

"Uh… wait till your mother comes back." His father said. So she was stuck in the bathroom for a while that Ken decided to do the dishes. He then started to think.

"I think mom's lying to me, wormon."

"Why would she Ken? She's your mom."

"What?… What if she got cancer!"

"Calm down, don't jump do conclusions."

"…Your right but… I just can't help getting the feeling that there will be something that will change our whole life."

"Ken?" His mother called. Ken stopped and dried his hands and went back to the living room. "Now we'll tell you the real news."

"Just tell me. Don't make me anxious." Ken said.

"We're… gonna have a new addition in this family." His father said.

"New addition? In this family?…. no… it can't be… is it… true?"

"….Your gonna be a brother again, Ken. I'm pregnant." She said. Ken was in shock that he couldn't move a bit. He was as still as a statue. He then immediately fainted on the floor.

"Uh… Ken, wake up… Ken?" Wormmon called.

Wow what a big surprise that Ken had. Review.


End file.
